El más letal
by VicPin
Summary: :ACxTintin x-over: Un hombre relata algunos escalofriantes detalles respecto al nuevo problema que se ha presentado para los Templarios. ¿Qué tendrá que ver el famoso reportero Tintin con ello? ¡Descúbranlo!


_**Buen día, señores!**_

_**Ok, se supone que esto no debería de subirlo hasta unos meses después debido a que mis asuntos no han concluido, pero decidí aprovechar la ocasión de subirlo, ocasión que me orilló mi jodida sinusitis provocada por la terrible humedad que hay aquí (Yucatán es de clima húmedo y todo el mundo anda con nariz roja, más cuando el clima está cada vez más frío y más caluroso a la vez ¬¬) a permanecer inactiva por hoy en el ámbito académico.**_

_**Este fanfic estuvo inspirado en el tráiler del nuevo Assassin's Creed "ACIV: Black Flag", cuyo link de YouTube les dejo aquí mismo:**_

_**/watch?v=epjtzauuojI**_

_**Créanme que les sorprenderá ver al abuelo de Connor, un corsario y pirata aparte de Asesino, convirtiéndose en la extraña combinación de Altair y Ezio XD...**_

_**En fin, sin más que decir, excepto que Tintin y Assassin's Cree-**_

_**Tintin: ¡¿Otra vez me pusiste de matagentes?! :S**_

_**Vicpin: ¬¬ Wey, estoy por el disclaimer. Después discutiremos al respecto.**_

_**Tintin: ¡Aparte de que me describiste como un sádico...!**_

_**Vicpin: ¡Tintin, con un carajo, al menos admite que serías un excelente Asesino si a Ubi se le ocurriera ponerte en el equipo!**_

_**Altair: Odio decir esto, pero ella tal vez tenga razón.**_

_**Vicpin: ¡Hola, Alty!**_

_**Altair: ¬¬ Ya te dije que no me llames Alty.**_

_**Tintin (facepalm): ¡Oh, santo Dios!**_

_**Vicpin: Bien, antes de que Tintin empiece a quejarse de nuevo (y le saca la lengua), repito que **__**Tintin y Assassin's Creed no me pertenecen. De ser míos, haría lo que se me pegaba la gana con ellos.**_

_****__**Altair y Tintin: O.O **_

_****__**Tintin: ¡A la mierda con esto, me voy!**_

_****__**Altair: Yo también... Pero primero quiero ver qué les haces a los templarios. (Se sienta con Vicpin a comer palomitas e inicia el show)**_

* * *

**El más letal.**

Era una noche lluviosa en una mansión ubicada en las afueras de Bruselas. Un grupo de veinte Templarios se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa a la luz de las velas; todos discutían azorados sobre el presente problema que prácticamente los hacía sentir acorralados hasta decir basta.

Uno de ellos, quien estaba sentado en la punta, escuchaba todos los argumentos de sus compañeros de la Orden. Alzando la mano en demanda de silencio, se levantó y les reprochó:

- ¡Ustedes me dan pena, señores! Me dan pena y deberían de sentir vergüenza ustedes de su actitud tan estúpida. Ahora bien, ¿cómo es posible que con todos los recursos que tienen a su disposición no han sido tan capaces de enfrentarse a ese muchacho? ¡Un simple muchacho!

- Con todo el debido respeto, Maestro Lovelace – interrumpió un hombre corpulento de media calvicie, nariz aguileña y con un monóculo en su ojo derecho -, ese "simple muchacho"…, como le llama usted, es algo más que un crío…

Todos, incluyendo el Maestro, se quedaron en silencio mientras que el hombre del monóculo continuó:

- Yo también había subestimado al crío desde el momento en que se convirtió en mi enemigo. Pensaba que era un simple reportero entrometido que gusta de meterse en problemas y salir airoso de ellos con ayuda de su mascota y de su amigo el marinero… ¡Pero no, señores! No… Ese crío es algo más que eso.

Sirviéndose con cierto nerviosismo un poco de brandy en su vaso, añadió:

- Este crío es el Demonio en persona. Es un demonio vestido de hombre… Un demonio que se mueve entre las sombras como si éstas fueran sus aliadas y ocultarse entre las multitudes con una fachada tan sencilla como cualquier otra y actuar como el ser más dulce del mundo…

Bebió un sorbo del brandy y, suspirando, agregó:

- Sus técnicas de combate son prácticamente superiores. Por supuesto, él te puede golpear y dejarte inconsciente como siempre lo ha hecho, pero eso no es todo: Él puede agarrar cualquier objeto, incluso una botella o un bastón, y lo convierte en un arma mortal. Y si les digo esto, no es porque yo me lo he imaginado… Sino porque he visto con mis propios ojos cómo derribaba a los hombres uno por uno, a veces hasta de a dos o de a cuatro… Todos ellos con sus vidas sesgadas a una velocidad insospechada. Una vez que tiene frente a sí mismo su objetivo… Éste ya no tiene oportunidad para vivir y contarlo.

Varios se sobrecogieron mientras el hombre del monóculo continuaba:

- Ustedes pensarán que es un simple reportero al que se le puede silenciar comprando a los principales periódicos en los cuales publica sus artículos… Pero yo les digo e informo, señores, que ese chico es algo más que un simple reportero…

Con trabajo, el hombre bebió el resto de su brandy y concluyó:

- Tintin es, sin duda alguna, un Asesino… Y el más mortífero de todos…

El hombre se levantó lentamente... Y cayó de bruces contra la mesa.

Todos los reunidos se levantaron y retrocedieron aterrorizados al ver que el hombre tenía un bastón de mango plateado enterrado con verdadera saña en su espalda.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó uno de ellos apuntando hacia arriba.

Los hombres alzaron sus miradas. Sus rostros empezaron a deformarse del horror al ver en un ventanal ubicado en lo alto a un hombre de ropas blancas con una capucha cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro; en la cintura llevaba un grueso cinturón rojo cuya hebilla era una insignia de corte francmasónico, y sus pies calzaban una botas negras hasta las rodillas. Sus dos manos sostenían sendas armas; por el lado derecho había una pequeña daga – cimitarra y por el lado izquierdo una pistola Smith and Wesson calibre .38.

No dudaron en huir al darse cuenta de que el hombre venía por ellos, pero éste simplemente silbó… Y las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron de par en par dando entrada a un grupo de diez hombres ataviados de blanco, rojo y café armados hasta los dientes.

Un sonido terminó por hacerles sentir un escalofrío: Era la cuchilla oculta del hombre del ventanal que estaba saliendo de su brazalete.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, dio un salto… Y en pocos minutos, la vida de Reginald Lovelace, empresario y Maestro Templario, había quedado sesgada por la mano de quien menos se habían imaginado los demás…

- Que no haya ningún sobreviviente – dijo el hombre, quien se había dejado el rostro al descubierto.

- Sí, señor – replicó su compañero mientras sacaba su hoja oculta.

El varón salió entonces de la gran sala con una tranquilidad anormal, dejando detrás de sí una carnicería adornada con sonidos de balas, gritos y alaridos de los Templarios que morían masacrados.

Aquella carnicería era sólo el principio de una nueva batalla dentro de una guerra sostenida por siglos…

Y de eso Valentine "Tintin" Léroux Ynigov estaba más que consciente. De todos modos, él era un Asesino…

Sin duda alguna el más letal de su Gremio.

* * *

**_Tada! Eso fue todo, gente! Nos vemos... Algún día XD._**

**_Altair: ¿Sabes? Creo que Tintin puede hacerle. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, chicos?_**

**_Edward Kenway: ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Jeje... ¡El chico tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser uno de nosotros!_**

**_Connor: Abuelo, ¿qué haces aquí? O.o_**

**_Edward: Vine de visita :-)._**

**_Ezio: :3_**


End file.
